


It's Fun (To Fantasize)

by marsakat



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Begging, Dildos, Dom/sub Undertones, Drunk Josh, Eavesdropping, Fantasizing, Hotel Sex, Jealous Tyler, Jealousy, M/M, Masturbation, Rimming, Smut, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 00:47:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8182517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marsakat/pseuds/marsakat
Summary: Tyler would rather spend a night in while fantasizing about what he really wants, but his plans are derailed in a way.  Josh just needs a warm body.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheDyingSun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDyingSun/gifts).



> And when your fantasies  
> Become your legacy

Tyler had a list of fantasies, a catalog in a sense that he would metaphorically open and select once he had a room to himself and boundless time to reflect with his hand around his cock just the way he liked it. 

He made excuses when Mark, Jordan, and Josh tried to get him to go out with them for the night—their begging was only half-hearted.  They knew Tyler preferred to spend his free time on his laptop than drinking seltzer in a club while watching the others look for hookups.  Tyler preferred his way just enough to not get FOMO, especially since it sucked to see Josh turned bedroom eyes upon people that weren’t him.

But Tyler didn’t want to dwell on this for too long, he had a hotel room to himself to be as loud as he wanted since his neighbor—Josh—was out and who really cared about the strangers in the room on the other side?  He moved slow, delaying the first of at least two orgasms while he teased himself with his own dancing fingers tapping along his thighs and stomach before dipping beneath the waistband to give a few dry strokes.

 _It was Josh_ , it was always Josh in his fantasies.  _This time_ he was coy, but shy and nervous to have Tyler splayed in front of him.  Josh was so nervous that they had gotten to that point that finally they’d be naked in front of each other—and no, this was different than just changing quickly in front of each other (with backs turned, never sneaking peaks at a pert ass or glimpse of a half-hard cock. Never).  This was being on display and vulnerable, exposing the last shreds of secrets they kept from each other.

“ _Wanna see you,”_ Tyler would whisper, and Josh would timidly let his briefs fall to the ground.  Finally standing fully exposed to him, unable to meet Tyler’s eyes for something resembling fear of rejection—missing how Tyler would have to grip himself firmly at the base to keep from coming right then and there, because, _shit_ , his friend—his lover was so beautiful. “ _You’re gorgeous. I’m the luckiest man alive.   I wanna touch you,”_ Tyler beckoned and shoved his own underwear down before Josh straddled his hips.

It was a fantasy, it didn’t have to make sense how Josh and him were rocking together as they were able to simultaneously lick and touch all over each other’s bodies.  Either way, Tyler was a rolling mess of sensation and pleasure and _God, he was so close and Josh’s mouth wasn’t even around his cock yet_. _Had it been so many days since Tyler was able to fantasize?_ _Gotta speed up to the good part then._

 _Josh kissed and let his tongue_ swirl along ribs and quivering skin.  Tyler could feel the heat building—he wasn’t going to last if that clever mouth was put to use.  Josh paused on his quest downwards to nibble and mark some skin near Tyler’s bellybutton.  It pinched and stung, but warm spread outwards, and some of the pressure in Tyler’s groin dissipated. 

 _Josh’s cheekbones were so beautiful_ ; the shadows dancing across made him look like a work of art as he teased the head of Tyler’s cock.  His eyes were half-lidded, practically shut as he dipped to lap at the perineum and then lick all the way along the shaft—slowly, saliva drying cool on Tyler’s dick.  Josh blew a little air to make Tyler shiver, and then engulfed him in _warm, warm, warm, oh God gonna come, gonna spill over right down that throat, almost there—_ BANG.

Tyler hadn’t been listening to his surroundings, ignoring the increasing volume of talking outside his door.  One voice he didn’t know, firm and demanding; while the other he knew all too well, and was mumbling indistinct until a body was slammed unceremoniously against his door repeatedly.

“Wanna fuck you so bad, c’mon baby, let’s go right now,” the stranger didn’t seem perturbed by the fact they were still out in public and also, they had the wrong door.

“Not—not here, oh right there, yeah,” a pause for some moans, “Lemme.  Wait—keep your pants on, dude,” Josh’s voice was finally clear, with a light giggle, “I’ll get the key.  Hold on,” Josh sounded impatient, and the door handle rattled.  Tyler could hear the beeping of the keycard as Josh repeatedly inserted and extricated it.

Tyler’s hand was still in his pants, but the impending orgasm had run quickly away as the object of his desires was fighting with the door in order to have loud, loud sex with someone that was not him.  Tyler didn’t know what to do; fling open the door, punch the other guy, and rescue Josh? Pin him to the wall and fuck him hard while making this lesser mortal watch how it’s really done?  Let Josh beg to cum with Tyler whispering how good he is in his ear as he pounded him so hard he’d barely be able to sit behind the drums two days from now?

Tyler took the ‘more acceptable’ route of carefully opening the door so no one would be injured, finding the clearly drunk pair making out in front of his room.  Tyler watched for half a moment, taking in the wild state of Josh’s hair and how the stranger was kneading his ass like he was searching for something.  Not the way _he’d_ treat Josh’s precious, beautiful butt, but Josh seemed to enjoy it a lot.

Tyler cleared his throat, “Um, you’ve got the wrong room.  You may wanna try next door.”

Josh’s response was once again incomprehensible, since there was another person’s tongue down his throat, but as a single unit they moved to the right entrance.  Tyler watched Josh this time skillfully insert the key and they tumbled through.  He let his own door slam shut and toppled back onto the bed.

His erection had flagged significantly as the jealousy rose and crashed.  He barely could touch himself listening to thumps coming from next door, as he could clearly hear the stranger tell Josh to strip and get on his knees.  Gone were the soft thoughts necessary for the first fantasy, and Tyler flipped to the dark part of the catalog.  If Josh was going to get laid, Tyler at least was going to work himself completely over too.

He stalked over to his bag and dug out his supplies buried at the bottom to toss onto the bed.  Tyler flung off his own clothes and stretched back out, closing his eyes and letting the sounds from next door envelope him. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck me good, oh fuck, right there.” Tyler couldn’t help but laugh since Josh usually withheld from cursing.  The laugh was derisive, and he pictured _the man pinning Josh_ on the bed.  Skin slapping against skin; the stranger’s hand pressing down Josh’s spine, not letting him move except passively with the forceful thrusts pushing forward.  The stranger didn’t know Josh, didn’t care about pulling pleasure from him, instead fixated on using this body, this hole to reach his own climax.

 _The pressure and slide_ against his prostate was not quite enough for Josh who was begging to be touched, whole body aching from being manhandled this evening.  Bruises were already forming from where he was tossed into the door, rugburn on his knees, throat sore from the sloppy blowjob he’d given as prep.  The man was loud, and there were no words spilling from his mouth.  His hips pistoned and lost rhythm and Josh had a sinking feeling that this was soon going to be over and he was barely close.

(Tyler could hear more shouting and the headboard knocked three times in a row against the wall)

“ _Flip me over.  Touch me. Please.  Please,”_ Josh gasped but the man ignored him, drawing out completely.  Josh was still pinned to the bed, squirming for even the littlest friction against his aching dick.  Tyler watched the man pull off the condom to start furiously jacking off, cumming pearly white onto Josh’s ass and thighs. 

 _He then toppled forward_ onto Josh who started flipping out, “ _Get me the fuck off, or get the fuck off of me.”_   The man only laughed, smacked Josh’s ass and then disappeared completely.  Josh was left panting and practically in tears as Tyler stepped from the shadows.

(“Such a dirty whore.  Saw you in the club and knew I wanted to get you on all fours.”)

 _Josh was a beautiful portrait of decay and desperation_.  He was on his back now, a hand wrapped around his cock which was angry red. 

“ _Josh”_ Tyler whispered with reverence, and the drummer’s eyes opened to look pleadingly up at him.

“ _Help me.  I need—I need.  Tyler please make me cum.   I need you.  Take me, just please let me cum,”_ Josh had never begged Tyler like this before and he shivered at the thought of all they could do together.  Josh presented, spreading his legs, and Tyler dove between them.  He could fuck him right now, Josh was all ready, but the sight of his puffy, used, and undoubtedly sore hole struck a tender note in Tyler’s heart.

“ _Gonna kiss it all better, baby,”_ Tyler told him and then ducked his head to lick gently.  Josh let out a throaty, loud moan that could wake the whole hotel, and Tyler felt muscles pulsate under his tongue.

 _It was nearly too much_ for poor Josh, who felt like a live wire.  Pleasure that was so good it felt painful was making him twitch against Tyler’s plunging tongue and rhythmic licks.  He was so sensitive, Josh almost wanted it all to end—certain he’d die from feeling _too much_.  Explode from the pent up tension.  Tears poured from his eyes and breaths hitched— _he was crying and he couldn’t remember ever starting_.

(Tyler worked his lubed fingers into his own hole, stretching to two, toying with three. _Shit, he was gonna treat Josh so good.  Just like he deserved_ ).

“ _I can’t wait anymore.  Please Tyler let me cum, I wanna—”_ Josh’s back arched when Tyler pressed a finger to his prostate and precome spilled.  “ _Can’t—cum unless you say—oh fuck, please.”_ Josh’s words became garbled and incoherent.

“ _Baby, be good.  I’ll let you cum in a little bit but be good for me.  I’m gonna make this so worth it for you, just wait a little longer,”_ Tyler grabbed the lube and forced Josh to look him in the eye; a hand gripping his jaw, “ _Don’t come yet.”_ Tyler poured the lube down Josh's cock, who let out a completely broken, defeated whimper. " _You're doing so great. Gonna ride you. Can I ride you, Joshie?_ "

 _Josh couldn't speak_ , just nodded with fresh tears rolling down his cheeks. Tyler pressed a quick kiss to both and then straddled his hips, positioning Josh's cock at his entrance.

(Tyler mirrored the image with the lime green dildo he'd pulled from his bag. Slick—both the dildo and his hole—ready and stretched during this fantasy. It had fallen quiet next door, the voices indistinct. A pause in the action before the stranger let out a series of loud groans. Josh was undoubtedly doing something mind blowing).

 _Tyler sunk down_ , taking just the head as first and Josh's hands came to dig into his upper thighs.

“ _S’tight_ ,” Josh slurred and his hips bucked up uncontrollably, causing his dick to slide further into Tyler.  Tyler moaned too, and finally Josh was fully inside him—what he’d been waiting for, for years and years.  He needed this almost as badly as Josh needed to cum, and just the right amount of pressure was being applied to his prostate.

 _Neither were going to last very long_ as Tyler began to move.  Josh felt so good inside him, he could cry.  Josh was babbling now, his voice echoing around the room in tandem with Tyler’s moans.

(Josh’s voice joined the stranger, his little “ah, ah, ah” moans that synchronized with the slamming of the headboard.  Round two didn’t sound like they were trying to last any longer than round one, as the stranger was shouting that he was “gonna cum, oh fuck”.)

 _“So good, so good,”_ Tyler gasped, leaning forward on hands pressing into Josh’s chest. 

“ _Please, please,”_ Josh panted, “ _I need—”_

Tyler admired the sight—Josh sweaty, shaking, blushing around his face and torso.  His face a mess of tears and drool and hair unbelievably wild.  _Broken.  Perfection_.

“ _You’ve been so good.  Cum inside me, baby_.”

(“Ah, shit!” Josh shouted next door.)

 _Josh let out a whine_ and Tyler could almost feel the heat searing inside—just the imagining of Josh emptying into him while so completely vulnerable finally sent Tyler over the edge.  He collapsed into the pillows of his hotel bed; empty, cumstained.  No Josh in sight, and he felt a mix of relief and disgust.  Once again he let the fantasy carry him away, and how could he look Josh in the face again?  He'd find a way.  He always did.

Tyler reached around and pulled the dildo out—tossing it towards his bag.  He’d wash it later; now was the time to lie and mope in the post-orgasmic haze.  He couldn’t hear much next door, just the shutting of a door and footsteps down the hallway.  Tyler hadn’t noticed how cold the hotel room really was, until he lay there naked and spent, and the ceiling fan whipped against his bare skin.

 _Knock, knock_.

He leapt up, having slipped into a light doze.  Tyler didn’t know how much time had passed but someone was at his door and he was still undressed.  The knock repeated and he ran around tidying evidence of his earlier activities.  Slipping on a mercifully clean pair of boxers, he looked through the peephole to see a mess of pink hair outside.  That could only be one person, of course.

“Hey,” Tyler tried to sound cool, opening the door to find an equally dressed Josh.

“Can I come in?” Josh didn’t wait for Tyler’s answer, barging in to sprawl on the one bed.  Tyler caught a whiff of alcohol and sex as he passed.  Josh was still drunk—the light too dim for Tyler to catch anything beyond shadows on his skin, though the marks of the night’s events were probably forming on his neck and hips.  He didn’t look proud or smirking, instead he fixed pleading eyes up at Tyler.  “Can we watch a movie or something? I don’t wanna sleep alone tonight.”

Something in his face hit Tyler somewhere behind his sternum and he didn’t say anything further, just picked up his laptop and settled it on the dresser across from the bed.  He pressed play on whatever was in the Netflix queue—it didn’t matter since neither were going to watch, and sat down next to Josh.

They sat considering their own thoughts for about five minutes before Josh made the move; shifting closer to rest his head on Tyler’s shoulder from the headboard they were leaning against.

"Uh what are you doing?"

"I need you," Josh whispered and slid an arm around Tyler's waist.  Pulling him in, closer.  Warmer.

"What about your friend from earlier?" Tyler couldn't keep the bitterness out of his voice and he was sorry as soon as he said it.

"Oh, him?" Josh's nose wrinkled, "Had to go. Probably back to his wife or something."

Tyler felt even worse, “Hey man if we’re gonna snuggle, we’ve gotta do it all the way.  C’mon.”

Tyler stood for a brief moment to shut the laptop then returned to the spot next to Josh, this time instead they lay their heads on the same pillow, Josh’s arm coming to rest under Tyler’s neck. Josh pulled Tyler toward him as he pressed against his side.  Tyler rolled so they were facing each other.  So close, Tyler could almost taste the vodka and cum on Josh’s breath; he pretended it was his cum that Josh had swallowed tonight. He let his shaking hand rest upon Josh's hip.

Josh’s eyes were still open, and Tyler jsut couldn’t meet his gaze so he feigned sleeping, though his mind kept going.  Analyzing.  Josh slept with all these different people, and yet it was with Tyler he felt safest to actually sleep next to.  And maybe that was the root of all Tyler’s fantasies.  _Josh needing him as much as Tyler needed Josh_ ; that’s what Tyler craved, because Josh could fuck half the world and Tyler wouldn’t care.  Josh was so important to him; the reason he was still able to get out of bed, take the stage, share his music.  All in all, Tyler wanted to be that for Josh too.

And maybe he was, Tyler mused, chancing opening his eyes after a while and finding Josh fast asleep.  They’d done this so many times that Tyler could tell in the minute relaxations of Josh’s jaw, and the rhythm of his breaths to know that Josh was safe. 

Maybe this wasn’t one sided, Tyler assured himself.  Maybe Tyler could tell him how he really felt and it wouldn’t all be fantasies anymore.  There’d be no more nights spent with his hand and Josh’s distant moans as a soundtrack—they’d have the real thing and that would be better than anything Tyler could imagine.

But for now, sleep.  Confessions will come with the morning sun.

**Author's Note:**

> I know I've been quiet. I've got a lot of WIPs that I've slowly been working on and actual work has taken up more of my spare time. But I still have many things on the horizon
> 
> teeentyonepilots on tumblr


End file.
